


mr. lee's dollie

by xo_heonee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Twitter, kiho, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_heonee/pseuds/xo_heonee
Summary: "Your collar made it so hard for me to focus, Yoo Kihyun.’’
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 28





	mr. lee's dollie

“Alright, next class we’ll discuss multiculturalism in media and there is no homework so that is one less worry you have. Remember to put the chairs up, have a nice day ahead!”

Mr. Lee clapped his hands with a bright smile and walked back to his desk, the rumbling of students packing their things and heading home. Kihyun slowed down on purpose, merely packing his essay into his backpack and with his heart skipping several beats as the teacher’s words kept echoing inside his head. It was so meticulous, how Mr. Lee knew everyone would be busy looking at their graded essays and not at how he whispered ever so slowly into Kihyun’s ear;

“Stay after class.”

The entire hour was spent with Kihyun overthinking exactly those words, even more on how Mr. Lee said it. Nor did it sound strict, nor casual. It was indistinguishable from every phrase the teacher has ever said, it sounded like an order and the whisper didn’t make the shivers in Kihyun’s spine any weaker.

“I should put up my chair, I don’t want an awkward moment afterwards,” he thought to himself, hating the awkward silence while he would put up his chair and leave. While doing so, his lungs filled up with sand and the air became colder, call it the anxiety creeping in silently. Seeing his books on the table and not wanting to weigh down his bag even more, he tucked them under his arm and walked up to Mr. Lee’s desk.

Minhyuk eyed the boy who didn’t move from his position, nudging him lightly. 

“Ki, you coming?” Kihyun snapped his head towards Minhyuk and shook his head, telling the elder that he just needs to talk to Mr. Lee regarding the essay. Minhyuk didn’t ask any other questions, thinking it was some excuse for the younger to spend more quality time with his little crush. But to be fair, he would do the same if he had a teacher as pretty as Mr. Lee. Giving a playful wink and scurrying out of the class, the two men were now alone. 

The door closed, and his mind went blank. 

He locked the door, his fingers lingering on the golden handle of the wood. Mr. Lee’s long pointer finger joined the rest after sliding off the handle awfully slow, finding solace inside the pocket of his dress pants. Kihyun couldn’t do anything, all he was able to do was admire. Admire how Mr. Lee’s movements seemed more extenuated, how him turning his head ever so slightly gave the student enough time to catch the sharp details of his face. Admire his bicep, how it threatened to rip the white clothing covering his body that had to be carved by the angels. All Kihyun could do was admire the fluorescent lightning shining above him, highlighting all the perfections.

Mr. Lee’s footsteps echoed through the empty classroom, the reverberation only making Kihyun anticipate what was coming next. His mind was emptier than the room, could it be of agony? Could it be the last bit of his sanity leaving him? Whatever it was, it was impossible to think straight.

“ I assume you know why I asked you to stay?’’ Mr. Lee asked smugly, his voice feeling like ice running down Kihyun’s chest. It brought him chills, how the elder’s voice could hold the power of a thousand lions. How him pronouncing every letter clearly left an echo in the air, slowly fading away along with Kihyun’s bravery. Thank god the desk was behind him and supporting his figure, because that voice would sure as hell make him fall onto his knees. 

“N-no?’’ The student spurted out at last, feeling his throat close up at the proximity of his teacher in front of him. The scent of his cologne entered Kihyun’s nose and sedated him with the sweet scent of Green Tea and Rose. The teacher’s height overwhelmed him, the fierce expression plastered on him making Kihyun slightly nervous. 

Stumbling on his feet, his hand grabbed Mr. Lee’s desk for support. His other arm hugged the books for emotional support, good thing he didn’t pack them away or God knows what he would grab. His chest palpitations got worse for each perimeter between them Mr. Lee closed with his alluring presence, struggling to look away from the too transparent shirt of the elder and the tiniest of details of the teacher’s chest showing. 

Mr. Lee’s right hand got out of the comforting warmth of his pocket and up to Kihyun’s exposed neck, carefully tracing along the depth of his collarbone. To say the younger withered under the soft, yet faint touch of his skin would be a grave understatement. Clenching the books even harder, Kihyun tried not to let the feathery strokes get to him. 

“It’s this shirt of yours.” The teacher uttered, lust with slight annoyance dripping from his words and making five words have more emotion than Hamlet’s soliloquy. His hand proceeded to move the clothing away slightly, just so he could graze his slender finger back and forth on Kihyun’s skin. Small jolts of lightning shot up to the younger’s head, making him sedated from the airy pleasure that was given to him. 

“How it hangs so loosely from your body, and fuck. Your collar made it so hard for me to focus, Yoo Kihyun.’’ He continued, whispering the student’s name piercingly. It made the said male somewhat desirous, finally grasping the situation. His hand let go of the table, straightening his posture. Feeling his confidence return, he only smiled pompously at the teacher. Tilting his head slightly and raising his left brow, he licked his lips slowly and let his lower lip be held back a little with a sensuous lip-bite.

“If it bothers you so much…why not do anything about it?’’ 

Kihyun had barely ended his sentence before Mr. Shin quickly pulled him closer, his hand around his waist like a snake. Seeing the student up close made the teacher want to see how it would look while yelling his name, his voice meek while uttering all kinds of pleadings. Leaning in towards Kihyun’s neck, Mr. Lee could already tell it made the younger want to moan. Taking his lips, he slowly pressed them against the skin, wanting to paint Kihyun like a canvas.

The simple touch of the pair of lips made Kihyun’s breath hitch, his neck being his most tender spot. A sweet sigh finally left his mouth, suppressing it since Mr. Lee first closed the distance between them. The older man used his free hand to unbutton the black shirt, looking up at the male who quivered at the mere touch of Mr. Lee’s soft hands. A breathy “fuck” made the teacher smirk, liking how sensitive he was. Dragging the black article off Kihyun’s shoulders and down to the hardwood floor, the older started moving from his silky neck and down to his chest. Focusing on the close perimeter near his nipple, he could tell.

This was his sweet spot.

Kihyun could feel Mr. Lee’s lips linger around his sensitive nipples, the small filaments of his jet-black hair tickling his bare skin. His books joined his black shirt on the ground, his whole body falling into a state of euphoria. Grabbing the elder’s hair and pushing him away, his eyes went from Mr. Lee’s hungry eyes and down to his crotch. The teacher, who noticed where the other's eyes went, chuckled lowly at Kihyun's expression. 

Kihyun’s right brow arched itself at the bulge, how it solicited to be free from the teacher’s black dress pants. Taking his small hand and cupping it, he teased the elder by moving his hand in motions that was indescribable to the other. His fingers would only entice Mr. Lee’s growing erection, the restriction from his pants combined with Kihyun’s fingers only made him growl in lustful agony.

No words were spoken, and no words were needed either. Their soft exhales and mewls said more than enough. Kihyun decided to go for it, waiting for this moment since he laid eyes upon the teacher. How all kinds of thoughts were spinning around his head, the teacher’s smile accompanying him those lonely nights. Getting down to his knees, he tried not to let the intimidation of the hard-on show on his face.

Looking up as he unbuttoned the pants to release the tension in Mr. Lee’s crotch, it was as if he asked for permission with his soft look. It was also an attempt to capture the chastity the teacher’s face had, seeing it corrupt into a face filled to the brim with fervour and sensuality. Feeling satisfied with just the virtuous gaze of Yoo Kihyun, Mr. Lee smiled and uttered the sentence. The sentence Kihyun was desperately waiting for.

“Go ahead, baby doll.’’ His hoarse voice boomed into Kihyun’s ears, who didn’t hesitate to drag the black material down to the teacher’s feet. Not waiting one second to fully comprehend the situation, Kihyun proceeded to drag the king blue underwear down as well. 

Now being faced with Mr. Lee’s member, he repeated “You got this’’ in his head like a mantra. His member had the faintest appearance of veins, making it look even more intimidating.

Grabbing it with his small fist, he stroked the teacher’s length as he opened his mouth to take it in. When it entered Kihyun’s mouth, he could feel the emptiness be filled with Mr. Lee’s rock-hard member. Using his tongue and swirling around it, bobbing his head back and forth to taste all of him. 

As much as he wanted to push Kihyun’s head further in, the motions of his tongue left Mr. Lee’s thighs trembling from the endless physical delight. How the soft, yet firm tongue of his managed to coat every inch of his member, the trail of his saliva activating his dopamine. 

“That’s it, s-shit.’’ The teacher stuttered, a distorted moan pleasing Kihyun. He knew now.

He was a good dollie.

Mr. Lee lost his mind when Kihyun looked through his lashes, his deep brown pupils not breaking contact. The way his eyes would flutter while moving back and forth, taking his length regardless of the need to gag. It was a sight to see, how his childlike visage was so easily ruined. A heavy sigh exited Mr. Lee’s mouth when Kihyun retracted his mouth away from his member, feeling a certain hunger grow inside him. 

“Up.’’ The teacher commanded in a strict, yet vulnerable tone.

Kihyun didn’t hesitate to oblige, flabbergasted when Mr. Lee kissed him hard and caused him to come in contact with the desk. Using the object behind him as support, he kissed back with even more passion, if that was possible. The elder’s lips were smooth like butter, having the faintest taste of cherries. His upper lip was slightly above Kihyun’s, but the plumpness of his bottom lip made him unaware of it.

Pulling back, Mr. Lee snaked his right arm around Kihyun’s waist, only to flip his back towards him. Trailing his hand down the arch of his spine and down to his ass, he slapped it with very little power. Kihyun, not quite expecting it, flinched and a pleasing pain was left after the impact. Thinking, no, KNOWING his beloved teacher could do it better and harder. For now, his touch felt like a loving caress, the one he wanted to feel from his own mother. His mind triggered his inner sinner, the sinner who wanted to be punished just for breathing. Clicking his tongue in disinterest, Kihyun whined;

“This is so sad, Mr. Son would’ve done it so much better.” Kihyun complained purposely, knowing it would anger him. To be compared to another teacher is something the student KNEW Mr. Lee hated, and he would never utter those fatal words. Something in him made him say it, he wanted to push the teacher to his limit. He wanted to have the full experience, not just the trial version. Which is something he succeeded at, the next moments pleasing his needs.

“Really?” The teacher leaned in and whispered in Kihyun’s ear maliciously, he knew the student was doing it on purpose. Applying extra weight on the question, he could see the shivers going down his neck. Bringing one of his hands to Kihyun’s crotch, playing with the belt buckle, he placed small love bites on the younger’s neck. The appendages of his hand went on to unbuckle the belt, dragging the leather object out of his pants and throwing it to the side.

“I thought you knew better, dollie.”

Kihyun had a hard time concentrating, the warm set of Mr. Lee’s lips on the most tender spot of his neck. Add his hand dangerously close to his erect member, who could keep their head cool? He felt his pants slowly uncover his bare skin to the coldness in the room, his stomach feeling like it was a blender on full speed. Almost on cue, his black boxer went down with the pants, exposing his bare ass to his literature teacher.

“F-fuck.’’ Kihyun whimpered when Mr. Lee’s hand retracted itself from his front and to his behind, gliding his long finger around Kihyun’s entrance. Without any warning, he inserted his finger inside Kihyun. Call it punishment if you want to. The piercing sensation caused the student to shriek in pain, feeling Mr. Lee’s nail hurt him slightly. The pulsating sensation that the elder's fingers would leave as an after-effect of his vigorous motions. It wasn't near his soft spot, but it was enough to make him whimper.

“M-mr. Lee, it hu-mmh” The younger managed to squeak out, feeling his fingers' desire to grab ahold of...something. Anything that he could clench with the strength he had left, the mix of agonizing pain and delirious pleasure demanding an object to use as support. 

The elder, who was enjoying it too much, attempted to push it further in to see how loud Kihyun could scream. Which is when he remembered that the faculty members were still in the building, so he needed to be careful. Although he had locked the door, it was still too big of a risk. Hell, him even doing this with his own student was a risk. Yet, here he was. Conflicting gratifying pain to the other, who presented his feelings on his face. Yes, it hurt.

But it hurt really good.

Kihyun's walls closed in on Mr. Lee's finger, whose only rational solution to the uncomfortable feeling was to insert another finger. Quicker than a hummingbird's heartbeat, he slapped his free hand over Kihyun's mouth to suppress his screams of satisfaction. The light weight on his face caught the student slightly off guard, but he quickly put two and two together. 

Not intending to hold back, his muffled moans managed to make Mr. Lee even more eager. His two fingers would rapidly move in order to loosen up the student, his other hand muting Kihyun's mewls. As his eyes moved to his arched back, it was incredibly tempting to trace his hand down his arch. How the linear crater gave dimension, making his waist appear smaller and his ass more appealing.

Pulling out his fingers slightly, letting Kihyun's entrance linger for more, he placed another kiss on Kihyun's neck. 

''You okay, baby?'' Mr. Lee asked with genuine worry, not letting his needs get in the way of his caring nature. Taking his hand away from Kihyun’s mouth, he started focusing on making the other feel good. Moving his lips to plant kisses on the younger's cheek, a small hum was heard from the other. Kihyun felt his lungs empty themselves completely, his loudest moans being withheld in fear. This underlying fear of getting caught, having to face the consequence. The scary consequence of seeing Mr. Lee behind bars, while carrying the labels poisoning his good name.

Nevertheless, Kihyun was willing to get caught if it meant making his fantasies come to life. To have his voice strain itself, to have his body get wrecked and tainted in purple and wine red.

“Do me, Mr. Lee.’’ Kihyun bleated in fatigue, already finding his energy to be drained from only fingering. His face rested on the wooden desk, trying to properly clear his thoughts and his mind was focused. The soft touch of Mr. Lee’s finger tracing down his arch ever so lightly, his soft puffs filling the nervous tension between.

One was nervous of hurting the other.

One was nervous of the pain that would soon be brought upon him.

“As you wish, dollie.” The elder said and got away from Kihyun to fetch a condom. Acting fast and pulling the square packet out of his bag, he ripped it open and put it on correctly. The material was moist and kind of uncomfortable, but safety first. Going back to Kihyun, who got his feet out of the pants and held his crumpled up shirt in his hand. The blender in his stomach went crazy and tried to prepare him, but nothing could prepare him. Feeling Mr. Lee’s cold hands wrap around his thigh and pull him further away and positioning him.

Taking his member and sliding it in slowly, Mr. Lee tried his best to make it as smooth as possible. Feeling the walls close in on his dick, making his entrance harder, he used minimum power to go further in. The tricky part was to make it as pain-free as possible, which didn’t happen. It was an incomparable pain, the thickness threatening to break Kihyun’s ass. His breath would keep stop and go at times, his chest feeling weird from his irregular breathing pattern.

Once Mr. Lee had gotten his length further in, he started moving ever so slowly. For each trust he did, Kihyun could sense the ache go from unbearable to absolute bliss. 

“You can go faster now.’’ Kihyun breathed out softly, feeling impatient. Mr. Lee obliged happily, pacing his speed from 0-50 really quick. The teacher’s hands were planted on his waist, thrusting his pelvis and listening to the moans coming from both him and Kihyun.

It was exhilarating, better than any drug. How it hurt, but also released every tension that was lying in his stressed body. 

“Fuck’’ Kihyun cursed meekly, his moans going a pitch higher from the overload of pleasure he was given. Mr. Lee had gone past the stage of fear and to the stage where amorous hunger had taken over. The sensation of Kihyun’s walls closing in on him, to then open up slightly was indescribable and his moans was the confirmation to that feeling.

After a while, Mr. Lee decided to switch positions. Pulling his member out and telling Kihyun to face him, he was pleased when the student pushed him down on the desk desperately. His skin was glistening from the sweat, his legs hugging the teacher’s body as he sat on his dick. Not waiting one second, the elder adjusted his sitting position and let Kihyun work his magic. The pain returned briefly, before turning back to the same bliss, but on steroids. The position allowed both males to see each other’s faces, who were depraved into meek expressions.

Mr. Lee kissed him deeply while his lower body did everything to wreck him completely. Kihyun whined into the kiss, the speed rapidly changing from 50 to 85. The younger’s small hands flung around the elder’s neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. His eyes closed to savour the moment, while his nails dug deep into Mr. Lee’s skin. He needed some proof, anything that could tell him.

Anything that could say this was real.

Just then, two knocks were heard from the door. Both of their eyes flung open and pulled away from the kiss, the teacher putting his hand on Kihyun’s mouth to not let a word escape his puffy lips.

“Mr. Lee, it’s Mr. Son. Are you there? I need to borrow the stapler.” The muffled voice spoke, and Kihyun processed the situation. If the male behind the door had a key, they were screwed. But, seeing how he and Mr. Lee were dead quiet to indicate that no one was present…

Kihyun took his hand on top of Mr. Lee’s and removed it from his mouth, confusing the other. Swaying his hips back and forth, the length making it hard to suppress his moans. The situation of potentially getting caught only turned Kihyun on even more, biting his lip to prevent any form of sound to be heard. Mr. Lee, who wanted to stop him, felt exactly the same. It was too enticing, his hands grabbing Kihyun’s back to have more control over the other’s motions.

‘’Maybe he left early today.’’

Just as Mr. Son’s heavy footsteps was heard straying further away from the classroom, Kihyun’s G-spot was hit. “AH’’ He screamed at the impact, startling both himself and Mr. Lee. Remember how it first went from 0 to 50, then from 50 to 85? A full 100 was hit as the teacher pumped inside Kihyun vigorously, the student’s distorted moans echoing through the empty room. His head laid itself on Mr. Lee’s shoulder, his soft huffs hitting the sweaty chest of the elder.

A twisting tingle developed above Mr. Lee’s pelvis, signalling that he was close. Wrapping his arms around Kihyun and lifting him up, he himself stood up from his desk. The student’s legs wrapped themselves around Mr. Lee’s body, knowing he was close as well. Giving him one strong pump, the tingle got strong. Kihyun’s breath steadied itself, readying itself for the next moments.

The second pump hit Kihyun harder, the tingles intensified, and it was hard to hold it in. Kihyun felt weaker and the impact hit harder than before. His fingers trembled, and his insides felt warm. His breath felt forced, it was as if he could die if he didn’t exhale at least once. Mr. Lee was close to his limit, using the last minute to gaze at Kihyun’s facial expression.

How his eyes were closed, his lashes turning upwards oh so beautifully. His cheeks were flushed from everything, a snowy white surrounding his pink hue. The red lips of the student were puffy, small cuts on his lower lip from biting it too hard. Small droplets of sweat hung from his jawline, the faintest movement threatening it to fall onto the floor.

Using his remaining energy to thrust a last time, he felt the condom get tight and slightly uncomfortable. The tingling sensation slowly vanished, a wash of exhaustion falling upon the teacher. Kihyun, on the other hand, couldn’t make a sound. It was as if his voice had locked itself to prevent the faculty members in the building hearing his shrieking moans. Although the elder was wearing a condom, he still felt full. Something this wonderful made him fuller than a meal at his friends’ house. Something this euphoric made him want a human even more.

Something like this would never be forgotten by Yoo Kihyun.

**Author's Note:**

> henlooooo
> 
> it's still lowkey highkey hard to write or even post fics with wonho in them (which i hope you can understand!) but i'm slowly getting into it!! this is from an twitter au i made a while back so feel free to read it if you want <3
> 
> see you soon loves <3
> 
> twitter au: [♡](https://twitter.com/monbooboo/status/1051069554179239936)
> 
> contact me here uwu
> 
> twt: [♡](https://twitter.com/xo_heonee)  
> cc:[♥](https://curiouscat.me/xo_heonee)


End file.
